


Death of a Meme

by LilacMist



Series: heroes woes [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, Memes, it's all memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: Is magic really everything????





	Death of a Meme

**Author's Note:**

> i've never played thracia

The summoner clutches her small pile of orbs to her chest and makes her way to the summoning stone. Feh the owl was waiting for her there with information about the world of Thracia and the new heroes that she could summon.

"Look at all these fantastic heroes that you can add to your army!" the owl chirps. The summoner's attention is immediately snatched by a familiar mage knight, and she doesn't even give Leif the time of day he deserves.

"Reinhardt is back!" she cheers, throwing her arms up and letting her orbs scatter around her. "What skills does he have? Does he still use Dire Thunder?" Feh points a wing towards the summoning stone, shimmering with a mirage of the heroes within.

He appears atop a new, majestic steed, clutching a powerful sword. The summoner sees him assault the enemy with a barrage of attacks. She is completely captivated. He turns towards her and explains, "In battle, a mage-knight should be equipped with more than just magic, my friend."

The summoner blinks.

She blinks again.

She gathers her orbs from the ground and walks away from the summoning stone.

"Summoner! Where are you going?" Feh yells at her.

"That's not my Reinhardt," she says simply, dumping her orbs back into storage and returning to her quarters.

***

"She is going to regret this in two weeks," L'Arachel tells Michalis, the summoner's new best friend. "And you will be the one responsible for comforting her."

"I never asked for this," Michalis groaned, regretting the time he spent training with Hector more and more with each passing day.

**Author's Note:**

> i changed the series to 'heroes woes' and it's basically just me venting about heroes lollllllllll


End file.
